


Царевна-лягушка

by jana_nox



Category: Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Birthday Party, Drinking, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-03
Updated: 2009-11-03
Packaged: 2017-11-15 15:03:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/528557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jana_nox/pseuds/jana_nox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано на "Р" тур <a href="http://coldfest.diary.ru/">Cold Fest</a> на заявку: JE. Рё | Окура. Царевна-лягушка.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Царевна-лягушка

\- Ну дайте мне его поцеловать! - Ныл Нишикидо, когда его в три пары рук оттаскивали от перепуганного Таччона. - Я спасу его! Поцелую, и тогда он превратится в жабу!

Бару громко заржал, Хина усадил Рё обратно на место, успокаивающе поглаживая по голове, Учи услужливо поставил перед ним новую кружку пива взамен пролитой. Им редко в последнее время удавалось собраться всей группой, поэтому сегодня ночью они пили впятером, отмечая день рождения Рё-тяна. Настоящая вечеринка могла подождать до выходных, но к паре часов в баре повод минимум обязывал - и плевать на работу утром. Вернувшийся в Осаку всего пару часов назад Нишикидо в момент упился до стеклянных глаз и полез целоваться к Окуре, вопя что-то про колдуний и злые чары, которые непременно надо было разбить. Пока что разбит был только стакан с пивом, но Окуре было как-то не по себе. "А ещё говорят, что это я пить не умею", - покачал головой он, отноняя непрошенное воспоминание: мокрые розовые губы Рё в сантиметре от его лица и какой-то дико-восторженный взгляд неествественно блестящих глаз. Таччон сжал губы в тонкую линию и тяжело вздохнул. Концентрация на пиве помогала мало, он всё равно чувствовал прилипшее к губам дыхание Рё, показавшееся ему сладким и тёплым.

\- За именинника! - Уже в который раз поднял тост Субару, и все снова выпили.

Краем уха Окура слышал, как, видимо, обчитавшийся в поезде манги Рё, запинаясь, жаловался Учи, что расколдовать Окуру - его судьба, мол, он и так уже зелёный - дальше некуда, а, поцеловав его, Рё снимет проклятье, Таччон обретёт свою настоящую форму, и королевство будет спасено. И он может сделать это сегодня, только сегодня, потому что...

\- Отстань от Таччона, Рё-тян, видишь, он тебя не хочет. Можешь поцеловать меня, - как ни в чём не бывало предложил эта великолепная сволочь Учи, даже не глядя в сторону Окуры, - я не против.

Рё поморщился:

\- Но ты превратишься в принцессу, а не в жабу! Я люблю тебя больше всех, Учи, но я хочу жабу, а не принцессу! - Пьяный Рё был похож на маленького ребёнка, злого, упрямого, но всё равно дико милого. Казалось, ещё секунда - и он затопает ногами, не в силах получить желаемое. И разобьёт ещё пару кружек, наверное.

***

Через пару часов - уже совсем глубокой ночью - дверь ему открыл всё тот же Учи. И Окура чуть было не ушёл в тот же момент, в только Учи сообразил быстрее: пока Таччон решал, что делать, как объясняться и какого он вообще сюда пришёл, он уже натянул на себя куртку, подхватил связку ключей с тумбочку и, на ходу завязывая шнурки, переместился в подъезд - всё это не переставая понимающе и, можно даже сказать, подбадривающе улыбаться. Продолжать тормозить на пороге было как-то совсем глупо, так что Окура снял обувь и аккуратно поставил её на коврик. Подняв голову, всего в шаге от себя он увидел взлохмаченного Нишикидо, нетвёрдо держащегося за стену.

\- Ты что тут делаешь? - Нарушил эту проходившую в ещё более идиотском молчании игру в гляделки Рё-тян. Взгляд его был уже более осмысленнен, но эта самоуверенность всё равно не сулила ничего хорошего.

\- Расколдовываться пришёл, - наконец решил для себя Окура и рукой притянул к себе Рё, губами находя его губы, и глубоко вдохнул так околдовавший его запах, языком пробуя Рё на вкус.

***

Утром Таччон проснулся уже в кровати, одной рукой он крепко обнимал пригревшегося у его бока Рё. Сладко потянулся, чтобы разогнать кровь по жилам. Довольно улыбнувшись, он начал вспоминать прошлую ночь, горячую кожу Рё, его сильные руки и собственные громкие стоны. Во всех волшебных сказках могущественные проклятия побеждались с применением впечатляющих заклинаний и умопомрачительных спецэффектов. Ничего подобного он не запомнил, уж больно пьяные они вчера были, видимо, но парочку раз что-то в нём действительно содрогнулось, что правда, то правда, ухмыльнулся он.

\- Эй, Рё-тян, - шевельнул Окура плечом, стараясь по возможности мягко потревожить сон своего любовника.

\- Мм? - Организм Нишикидо, как всегда, отказывался сотрудничать до первой чашки кофе.

А вот Таччон уже как раз полностью проснулся, и от созерцания лохматой макурки, зажмуренных глаз, слипшихся ресниц и отпечатка подушки на щеке Рё, его тело охватила какая-то непереносимая лёгкость. Хотелось встать - вот прямо сию секунду - приготовить завтрак, распахнуть окна и подпевать радио. А потом идти и крушить бастионы.

\- Ква-ква! - всё так же ухмыляясь, проинформировал он посапывающего Рё.

\- Ммм?

\- КВА-КВА! - уже в полный голос засмеялся Таччон.

\- Расколдовал-таки, - хрипло порадовался за себя Нишикидо и перевернулся на другой бок.

А Окура всё же встал и пошёл готовить ему завтрак.


End file.
